Talk:Tactical Assessment
The Intel Adviser for San'doria was incorrectly referenced as Fiaudie. The correct NPC is Voucheramme and I changed it as such. Xyle 04:14, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Nation Leaders I'm wondering where people are getting the label of a "Sabotage leader" for Allied commanders. Sabotage missions are only carried out by the engineering unit, which is normally without a leader present during the mission. I think what you're thinking of is Battleline preservation leader, one who keeps up the battle with the opposing forces to slowly drain their influence in the region.--Jaxen 23:48, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Beastmen Tactical Assessments I believe that the Beastman Confederate has the same weekly strategies that the Allied Nations have each week, seeing as how one week they'll have a large amount of soldiers guarding their fortifications and the next week they'll send an overwhelming number of forces to invade Allied cities. Recognizing a pattern of this kind of behavior could help us plan weekly strategies.--Jaxen 08:36, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Voting results How do people figure out which leader affects which strategy? --Lord0din69 12:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) You can tell by the description each leader receives from the Assessment NPC. You can also talk to each nation's commanders outside of campaign battles and they will give you a little insight into their philosophy for battle. --Jaxen 12:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) well here are some talks, i find it a bit hard to label Zonpa-Zippa, since he is talking about teching up, but there doesn't seem to be a battle policy for that, but maybe they also involve internal policy too. Oh, Master Caster Lutete of the Ariesan War Warlocks, descendant of Medada, the first ever Manustery Minister. Yes, her eminence exceeds at administering investigations and inquiries to gather intelligence on our infamous enemy's malicious machinations. Oooh, Master Caster Zonpa-Zippa of the Capricornian War Warlocks... Did you know he also moonlights as Manustery Minister? Amazing are his modern methods of military machina manufacturing. Increased Cardian construction is what he cries at the conferences of our commanders. Ah, Master Caster Kayeel-Payeel of the Aquarian War Warlocks is known for his subtle strategies that earn his erudites victory after victory on the violent fields of battle. Presented with the predicament of protecting those peoples with prestigious within the Parliament of Patriarchs, the principal's principal problems involve improving the federation's fundamental fortifications of its filigrees and foundations. Perih Vashai, major of our mightiest Mithra Mercenary menagerie. Yes, she secures steadfast support from her soldiers by ensuring that the steady stream of supplies seldom strays from suitable levels. Haja Zhwan, you say? The savage superintendent of our saviors from the south is said to savor the screams of the enemy soldiers as she slices through their ranks. She's been granted a voice within parliament, but her opinings oft fail on deaf organs of aural origin. --Lord0din69 19:29, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Battle Strategies and Internal Policy I made a chart for the strategies and internal policies, though I'm still trying to confirm that all the descriptions are accurate and the Campaign Ops affected by these strategies are correct. If I missed something or am incorrect, please correct it. --Jaxen 12:17, 29 July 2008 (UTC)